battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Instigator
Instigator was a middleweight robot that fought during Seasons 2.0 and 3.0 of BattleBots. It was a four-wheel drive robot armed with a spinning disc. It had no success in BattleBots, losing both of its fights, but it won two consolation rumbles. A lightweight robot named Instigator competed at the Long Beach 1999 tournament. It was a completely different robot, but it was built by the same person. Previously, this robot competed in the final two U.S. Robot Wars events as Gator. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Instigator was scheduled to fight Bombus Bombus first, but Bombus Bombus had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Instigator won by default and advanced to the next round, where it faced Sallad. Sallad won by crowd vote and Instigator was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced W.L.O.W. W.L.O.W. won by KO after Instigator was flipped onto its back. This meant that Instigator was eliminated from the tournament. Instigator wasn't finished, however, as it participated the kilobot rumble at the end of the tournament. Instigator was moving slowly around the BattleBox and it was being attacked by Mouser Catbot 2001. After this, HammerHead was pushing Instigator from the left side and flipped it against Executioner. The flipped Instigator was pushed against the spikestrip and was left there for the rest of the rumble. In the end, HammerHead was declared the winner of the kilobot rumble and Instigator lost overall. Season 2.0. Instigator's first and only fight was against Subject to Change Without Reason. Subject to Change was too low for Instigator's blade, so it resorted to a pushing and shoving match. Instigator managed to deal slight damage with the blade, but the fight was dominated by Subject to Change, who maneuvered Instigator around the arena and into the hazards. Instigator survived to the end of the fight, but it lost on a 34-11 judge's decision. Instigator wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It performed really well as it won overall along with Space Operations Force and both robots advanced to the middleweight royal rumble. Instigator was still moving in the end, but was dominated by robots like SABotage, who managed to lift Instigator into the air. Because of this, Deadblow was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Instigator lost overall. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Instigator was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced Blade Runner. Blade Runner dominated the fight, damaging Instigator's wheels and driving Instigator into the killsaws, dealing major damage to one of the tires. Eventually Instigator stopped working and was counted out. Blade Runner won by KO and Instigator was eliminated from the tournament once again. Instigator wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. After facing several robots with spinning weapons like Exodus 2001 and Turbo, the time ran out and Instigator was declared the winner of the middleweight consolation rumble along with Alabama Slammer. Instigator returned to participate the middleweight royal rumble. It was first seen behind Village Idiot, then gets attacked by SABotage, then Bad Attitude. It was then assault by both SABotage and Deadblow simultaneously. It then seemed to having mechanical problems as it wasn't moving. Hazard then bumped it while fleeing from other robots. T-Minus went straight at the right side of Instigator and flipped it onto its back. It got its right-drive working again briefly, but died completely. Eventually it lost overall to T-Minus. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:US Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots from Utah